Polypeptides or proteins, such as enzymes, are useful nanoscale bio-macromolecules, but the short lifetime of these nanobiological systems presently limits their usefulness. Enzyme immobilization is one of the most important methodologies that can provide enzyme stabilization. However, previously developed stable enzyme systems generally provide poor enzyme activity. Conversely, previously developed active enzyme systems generally display poor enzyme stability. Despite significant efforts, the development of enzyme systems that are both active and stable continues to be a great challenge.